1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
Single crystal bulk silicon solar cells using silicon wafers have been now commercialized, but have not been aggressively used because of its high manufacturing cost.
Recently, thin film solar cells have been actively studied to solve the problem of the bulk silicon solar cells. In particular, thin film solar cells using amorphous silicon have been greatly spotlighted as a technology capable of fabricating large-sized solar cell modules at a low cost.